


A Simple Attack on Titan Fanfic

by The_Golden_Goddess_Akiko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Original Character(s), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Goddess_Akiko/pseuds/The_Golden_Goddess_Akiko
Summary: Rivalle is a loner. She never speaks, interacts only if needed, and always seems to glare at people. She also happens to have a solid hold at the bottom of the 104th trainee corp, always staying last.And yet, dispite this and many other things, the Survey Corps has their eye on her. There was something off about her, although to an outsider it might seem strange. Why would they want her, who most thought should be sent home?Well, you'll just have to wait and see, like everyone else....Hi! This is still in the making, originally from a Google doc of mine haha. It may seem confusing at first, but things will make sense later on :)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Someday, I swear, I will kill them all.

That’s what the boy said. A boy who, appearance wise, was the same age as my body. A 10 year old muttered those words. And somehow, they reignited my burning passion I had lost when I watched my best friends die, eaten by those monsters.

###  Year 850

###  Five years after the fall of Wall Maria

###  104th Trainee Corps status: Officially Disbanded.

Everyone was chatting about, eating the food and drinking the beer that was provided. I didn’t touch any of it, just moved it around my plate. After today, the 104th Cadets would disperse to whichever Corps they wished to join, the Military Police, the Garrison, or the Survey Corps. Each Corps had its unique ways of getting killed. Of course, everyone wanted the Military Police, but unless you managed to get into the top 10, it was off-limits. To be honest, all the police did was act like jerks and get drunk without having to put up a real fight. I should know.

I looked up at the idiots that I had trained with while resisting the urge to itch the scar that was hidden under my hair in my face. I keep it covered using my ample hair, to avoid questions and the faces from others. It’s a battle scar I am very proud of, but others question it. I learned a while ago some things are best kept hidden and secret.

I felt a wave of dread and doubt hit the room. I glanced up, and immediately assessed that Jean and Eren were fighting again. Most likely about the Survey Corps and the size of Jean’s brain. As the fight started to heat up, and Reiner started to cheer Eren, Mikasa, the head of Class stepped in, dragging Eren outside. Mikasa was a strange girl. Quiet and skilled, she always hangs around Eren like a shadow. Even 5 years ago, when they were 10. I watched as Jean made fun of Eren some more, calling Mikasa his Mom, then I saw Armin stand up and follow Eren and Mikasa outside. 

Armin was also a strange kid, lacking almost all physical ability needed to be in the military. However, academically, he could outsmart anyone. A very bright one, he is. He also hangs around Mikasa and Eren, whom he has been friends with since they were younger. It’s surprising how close these people were with each other, with the situation we are in. Everyone had at least one buddy: Reinar and Burdetoto, Jean and Marco, Krista and Ymir, Sasha and Conny. How can they be so soft? They are all going to die anyway, why make friends with other cattle feed to the Titans?

That’s why my table was empty.

Only me and my ghosts.

“Hey, are you going to eat that?” a voice said to me. Sasha, the resident Food Addict who somehow wasn’t fat. She was known to steal from the kitchen and eat right in front of the instructor. She grew up in a hunting village, along with Conny. They are both very quirky. Anyway, since I wasn’t going to eat it, I pushed my tray across to her, saying nothing. She grinned, saliva dribbling out of the side of her mouth, before saying a quick “thanks!” and running off back to her table. Having nothing else to do, I got up and left the hall. Once outside, I took a big breath of the fresh, clean air, not polluted by the smell of alcohol. 

Outside, I noticed Eren and his trio, along with one of the Garrison squad leaders. Eren was passed out, and the other three were gathered around him. Either he was drunk, knocked out by Mikasa, or doing that one thing that happens when anyone mentions his father. 

Since it was none of my business, I kept on walking and arrived at my quarters. I walked in and went past all the dirty bunks until I reached mine, all the way in the far left corner. It was the cleanest corner, too, and never failed inspection. I had no bunkmate, so the bottom bunk was bare. The top had a sheet and a blanket on it, with two pillows at the head. I pulled a shirt and light pants out from underneath the pillows and changed my clothes. I neatly folded my dirty clothes and set them in the pile to be washed on my next rotation. I then climbed on top of my bed, took my hair out, french braided it, before putting the covers over my body and the extra pillow over my right eye. Then, I drifted off to sleep.

_ Titans were everywhere. Nothing could stop them from coming into the broken gate. Next to me stood Marco, visibly trembling. I charged at a titan, cleanly cutting it across its neck, killing it. In the next seconds after my victory, there was a scream, and blood flowed in the air. Marco’s body, half of it slept down the middle by the titan, fell to the ground. Another loss I could have prevented. I looked up and saw the titan coming towards me, preparing to eat me. And then- _

“Rise and shine! Get up, you cattle feed!” The officer called out. It was morning, and it took me a moment to realize where I was. As I blinked back to reality, a face loomed over me. “Come on, before we all lose our breakfast!” It was Sasha again, whose mind only focused on food. I slowly sat up, keeping one hand covering my scarred side. I jumped off my bed, a little dizzy, and quickly got changed into the white button-up and pants that were the standard in the military. I managed to get my boots on in the nick of time because just as I had stood up, the Commander appeared in the doorway. We all stood attention, backs straight, feet together, heads up, right hand in a fist over our hearts. We must have been satisfactory, because we were allowed our food. I could hear half the cadets in the room sighed with relief, but I didn’t care either way. To them, missing one meal was immobilizing. To me, however, I could survive three days with only water and still function half as well as these people did. Not that it would be very healthy, but still.

Not wasting any time, the quarters emptied of people, so I was given alone time to get my gear on and put my hair in an updo. Six minutes later, I arrived in the mess hall and was given the vegetarian diet that was my breakfast. Ever since we lost Wall Maria 5 years ago, humanity has been cramped in this rotting hole. Of course, that meant that there was less room for the animals that gave us meat, such as cows and pigs. So ever since we lost the wall, we’ve had to fall into barely having any food, but at least in the military, they are required to give food so we can perform well.

After 15 minutes of eating and chatting, we were told to gather our things, to do some training with the garrison. Since we were in an outer town, it didn’t take that long to get to the gate. From there, we went up via our maneuvering Gear and went to our posts. I was stuck with Eren, Thomas, Connie, Sasha, and Samuel. After about an hour of being up there, Sasha came over to us, drooling. Immediately, I could smell the scent of raw meat on her, so I walked to the edge of the wall and looked at the surroundings. I could see the road that went to the neighboring towns, now abandoned. On a whim, I looked down. I saw a person standing there. 

_ Outside the wall. _

Immediately, I jumped off the wall. Everyone else was focused on the meat, so no one noticed what would appear to be a suicide attempt. I streamline my body, making myself reach terminal velocity in 8 seconds flat. As I got closer, I noticed some features that looked almost familiar.  _ WHOMPH.  _ A massive amount of steam erupted beneath me. A small sound escaped my mouth as the heatwave hit me. My years of training kicked in, and I activated my 3D maneuvering Gear. However, it didn’t reach the wall in time. One second, I was meters away from hitting the ground, but the next-

I saw the birds flying below me. Eren and the others looked up and were astonished. I saw in a split moment that they were pushed off the side of the wall from the heat. Eren was the first to react, yelling something at the others, spurring them to launch their gear. I saw Meat Girl rush in to save Samuel, who had gotten injured. I watched as Eren launched himself at the Colossal Titan, and I started to fall. To my surprise, Eren made a direct hit- or so it seemed. But then, there was an increase in the evaporated water, and the Titan was gone. Not dead, but vanished. Just like 5 years ago.

Realizing I was next to the wall, I launched my gear and scaled the wall. However, when I reached the top, my left ankle rolled, and I stumbled. I fell to my knees, scraping my elbows in the process. Eren was in the middle of apologizing for letting the colossus getaway when a member of the garrison appeared. 

“What are you trainees doing?” he exclaimed, “The strategy for dealing with the Colossus is already in motion! Report to your posts on the Double!”

I pulled myself off the floor as fast as I could, and we soluted. “And if any of you have made contact with it, make a report to HQ!”

“”” YESSIR!”””

We all scrambled down the wall with breakneck speeds. As we reached the bottom of the 50 Meter wall, the Evacuation bell started ringing. Exactly the same sound as it was 5 years ago: the sound of running feet, thousands crying, and people hurrying away to the insides. Except, this time they will  **_not_ ** push us back into the interior. I swear on my  **blood** . 


	2. Chapter 2

###  Trost District

###  Gate status: Broken, titans bypassing preset barriers.   
Evacuation Status: Slow Progress, almost at a halt.

We reached the supply Dept and started to exchange our gear like the gas tanks and the blades when I overheard Armin break down. To be honest, if I hadn’t been through this before, if I hadn’t fought them twice before, I would react similarly to Armin. I jogged over to the doorway, having refiled my gear, where I was told by an officer to report in our squad groups. Once the majority were there, we were given a pep talk that involved us giving our all, including our lives, in our defense. “Remember, Deserting in the face of an enemy is capital Offence.” the commander reminded us, and we were split up. The majority of the Trainees were in the Middle Guard, with the exception of Mikasa, the top of the class, who was told to join the Rear Guard with the Elites. It seemed her and Eren were to be split up. How… interesting that will be. 

Still, I needed to focus on the task at hand. We were all officially soldiers, and we were to be ready to sacrifice our lives to protect the citizens. And then, abandon Trost, likely. Just like Maria. 

“Rivallie! Get over here!” My thoughts were interrupted as I was called by Eren, of all people. When did he even learn my name? Actually, at the moment, that wasn’t important. I made my way over to him and the others that were in our mini group, which appeared to consist of 6 people, including myself. Two top-ten students. And one… bottom of her class in everything. That’s right, that’s who I was now. Not someone special.

Twenty minutes later, we were spread out from the other smaller squads on a house roof. You could see the titans from afar, their faces visible from the distance. Most had sadistic grins on their faces, or hungry frowns. Sometimes i could see one or two that seemed to be glaring at anything and everything, the moody brats they were. Suddenly, our group was called by a higher up in front, a house away. 

“Squad 34, Advance!!” We were ordered, and almost immediately I launched, although I made sure to be the third one off the roof, behind Eren and one of the others whose name slipped my mind. We were then flying through the air, following the leader. Ha, just like those old games. I hated them, since I never was allowed to join. 

As we flew, a furrow filled my brow. I saw something that I didn’t like, and I didn’t like where the dots were connecting for a gruesome theory. It was quickly noticed by my peers, who voiced their confusion. 

“They’re even roping in the Middle Guard into the Vanguard?” Eren took the words out of my mind. 

“What’s going on? Usually our peers in the vanguard hog all the action…” Oh what a horror story this was evolving into, even more so than it already was. It seemed they were dissolving, the group before us, being picked to death one by one by the beasts called titans. Our chances of survival were not great, not that they were particularly better before all this. 

“It’s an Abnormal!” someone called out, and I skidded to a stop on the side of the wall. It was almost directly in front of me, two titans. One, the lower of the two, locked it’s gaze on me, and a chill went down my spine. “Oh how much I hated you,” I whispered to the titan and myself before launching myself upwards and out of the beast’s range. While I was in the sky, my eyes widened. The titan below me’s friend, the Abnormal, had gotten ahold of someone in it’s mouth. I felt gravity pull on my body, but I was frozen as I watched him struggle, and a split second before he got bitten in half and eaten, I remembered his name. Thomas. I watched as Thomas was eaten, and as I landed onto the rooftop, Eren left. 

“Wa.. Wait!” Someone tried to warn, “There’s another one below!” But Eren didn’t listen until it was too late, looking down at that hunk of meat. Then  _ snap! _ And Eren landed onto the roof of the other building, left leg bleeding with bone and muscle clearly exposed. I nearly threw up the breakfast that I had been fed, the sight flashing over with scenes of friends clawing at branches, sometimes with both legs gone moments before death. I knew what would happen here. Eren the titan-killing fanatic was going to die, eaten by the monsters. 

Everything else happened in a rush. Another was eaten, the other girl pulled down by another. Armin and I watched, frozen in horror as it all happened. Armin began to fall to his knees, but I catched him, pulling him back up. Then, another beast appeared to our left. My eyes widened as it walked over, and then I felt the blond be picked up, out of my arms, by the titan. In the back of my mind, I was screaming at myself,  _ Do something! You have your gear, your strength, your speed! _ And yet, I couldn’t move a muscle. Armin was dropped into the titan’s mouth, screaming.

But then I saw movement to my right. I turned my head and my eyes fell onto Eren, who was pulling himself up. A second later, Eren was between the teeth of the bearded titan, and his friend was in the air, flying towards me. “Rivallie!” Eren called and I pulled myself out of this horrid daze, just in time to prevent Armin from landing on the roof and rolling off. My silver hair flew out of my face when I did, revealing both my different colored eyes and the scar that tore across a quarter of my face. But that didn’t matter right now, for no one was paying attention. 

“Eren!” The blond scrambled out of my arms and went to the side of the rooftop, towards his friend in the titan’s mouth.

“I can’t die here…” Eren murmured, using his arms to resist the titan’s jaws, “Hey, Armin… You told me about the outside world.” Flashes of the fifty meter trees and blood played before my eyes. “So… I'm going out there..” 

Tears streamed down Armin’s cheeks as both the blond and I rushed forwards towards the brown haired soldier. “Eren! Hurry!” he cried, but then an awful snap was heard and we both stopped as blood filled the air once more, and a single arm fell to the earth below. 

Eren had been eaten by the titan. Just as I had thought he would. 

Seconds later, a terrible screaming was heard from Armin, a look of horror pure on his face. Of course. We both watched Eren get eaten by the beast, but another sound escaped my lips. “Again…” I said softly as I gripped the handles of my gear. “But not again.” I looked at Armin before grabbing his arm. “Come on!” I yelled, hurting my voice. But there was no other way to get his attention. Even then still, Armin was slipping into the daze of shock.  _ No! _ I tried to tell myself,  _ The titans will get us- _ but still, as Armin did, I felt myself slump onto the roof. Not for the same reasons as his, but still, I slipped into a blackness. 

_ “Hey, Levi, how long do you think it would take to make it to the sea from here?” It was my first time, and my last time. I was riding on my horse beside the man, who was just barely taller than me.  _

_ “What? Rivari, get those thoughts out of your mind before you get us both in trouble.” the ink-haired man said, but I persisted. “Come on Levi, I told you about them, right? Stretches of water that ran into the sun, tall mounds of earth taller than any wall, golden earth-”  _

_ “Yeah, yeah, I remember. Now be quiet while we are out here, alright? When we get back to the barracks, you can retell me all about it.” I knew Levi was being sarcastic, that I would never remember to do so until the next time we were out.  _

_ “Oh all right,” I turned my gaze back around us. We were riding in the planes that were outside Wall Maria, on our first excavation outside the horrid walls. I was excited despite the very real chance that I might get eaten by the man-eating beasts we call titans. I couldn’t help myself- it had been my dream to get out of the underground and into the light, and this light was the brightest I could get. I felt free, like I could go and do anything I wanted. I smiled. This is what freedom felt like. _

_ “Rivari-!” Suddenly the sky went black and the scene changed as my name was called. Shadows all about. And blood, so much of it. On the trees, in the air, on my clothes.“Rivari!-”  _

**“Rivallie!”** My eyes snapped open as I saw a familiar face in front of me. Another blonde- Krista if i recalled correctly. She took a step back from me as I rubbed my forehead, which was now throbbing. Off to my left I heard Armin’s voice, and I turned towards him. 

“Team?” He was asking as Connie stood before him. “Get ahold of yourself, man!” Connie placed a hand on the other’s shoulder. “Why are you two alone? And what’s this weird slime on you?” 

We both stared at Connie, our minds trying to figure out what he meant. With a sickening lurch of my stomach, I recalled the scene. Eren, the titan, blood. Meanwhile, Armin screamed, scratching his head. “You useless idiot! D-Die!” Armin exclaimed, causing both Connie and Krista to jump. 

“H-Hey Armin, calm down! Where is everybody?” Again, Connie tried to get out when a brunette chided him. 

“That’s enough Connie. Isn’t it clear? They were all wiped out…” The freckled face of Ymir turned and settled it’s gaze on either Krista or I. 

“S-Shut up! Armin didn't say anything about that!” Connie was trying to deny it, wasn’t he? A soft chuckle escaped my lips at the thought. It was pretty clear that it was true. That chuckle transformed into what might have seemed like soft, crazed laughter. It wasn’t loud or anything, but it was loud enough to be heard by those close. It all was going to happen again, wasn’t it? And not even outside a wall this time, but inside. Everyone would be dead, dead, dead… blood spattered everywhere...

_ “You’re not going to go anywhere in life if you fear everything, Rivari.” _

My eyes that I hadn’t realized I had shut snapped open. Of course, how could I forget the simplest things? I slowly rose from my seat, taking a look around. “R-Rivallie?” I heard Krista say my name, but I just shook my head. There were Titans in the district, yes. Many of the soldiers I had been trained with had been killed. Most I never had any interaction with. Others, minimal. Still, I had been in this situation before, I grew up on it. Only now, the beasts weren’t hiding as men, but instead they were easily discernible, and easily slain. I had held back my strength to blend in, but I had forgotten that I was not the bottom. My foolish mind had forgotten where I grew up, what I had gone through already. I used to thrive in the place even the military avoided, deep inside the dark corners. Compared to that, this place was a field of flowers. Roses, maybe, but a flower nonetheless. Why should I have fear, when only my life was at risk here, and no one else needed to be protected? This world was a dark place, but I had seen darker. I just had to remember who I was, the hidden name I protected. 

My dark green eye flashed with determination as I looked towards the wall. I heard the sounds of the others leaving, their group being ordered to move forwards. As they left, I turned my gaze to their backs, memorizing their names, even if I didn’t want to befriend them. As their backs became smaller and smaller, my determination fueled something inside of me, a plan. And with that, I dashed away in the opposite direction to find the one named Armin. 


End file.
